Today, a mobile terminal has become a center of ubiquitous networking and plays an important role more and more. Due to digital convergence, the mobile terminal mounts various additional apparatuses such as a camera, a Motion Picture Expert Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a Global Positional System (GPS) receiver, and an accelerator, etc. Accordingly, the mobile terminal is not a simple means of voice communication between individuals but evolves as a personal information apparatus providing various information and a multimedia service.
Recently, a desire of users who intend to receive a service suitable for a time and a place through the mobile terminal increases. Therefore, a study for providing a context recognition-based intelligent and personal service in the mobile terminal is in progress. Generally, the context recognition-based intelligent and personal service recognizes a user's current context and selectively provides corresponding information and service with a purpose of minimizing a user's direct intervention.
However, the conventional context recognition-based intelligent and personal service requires a separate hardware sensor or recognizes a context and then simply transfers and utilizes the recognized context at most.
That is, the conventional service does not mention a software platform required for estimating context information such as a user's current state, social relation, etc. from use history stored in a mobile terminal.